


Looks like Rain

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Freeform, Gay, Hiatus fic, I Can't Live Without You, Love, Lovers, M/M, Malec, Post 2x20, Rain, Shadowhunters - Freeform, gay men, head of the NY institute, high warlock of brooklyn, malec are so in love, malec proposal, proposal, rain kiss, shadowhunters fanfic, soft boyfriends, you know what's not an understatement?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec comes home to Magnus and a big surprise...





	Looks like Rain

Summer was definitely over Alec thought as he dashed across the road towards home. The sky above was turning dark rapidly even though it was still rather hot. The perfect conditions for a thunder storm.  
Once inside, he exited the elevator and looked for his keys in his duffle.  
"Magnus?" Alec asked when he found the apartment in almost darkness. He was sure his boyfriend said he'd be home all day.  
Alec's stomach fell a little. He always loved coming home to his love.  
Toeing his boots off, Alec threw his bag down and carefully hung his bow and quiver up. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and walked further i to the loft.  
"Hello darling." Came a voice from across the room and Alec started.  
"Magnus!" Alec said clutching his chest. "You scared me. I thought you were out."  
Magnus smiled "am I that scary?"  
"Yes." Alec lied for a second before he walked into his boyfriends arms and proved otherwise. "I almost had a heart attack."  
Magnus ran one hand down over Alec's peck and lay it over his heart.  
"We wouldn't want that." He said gently rubbing Alec's chest with a smirk but then his eyes widened slightly "actually, your heart is beating rather fast, Alexander, are you sure you're alright?" He frowned slightly.  
Alec rolled his eyes. "My heart is beating faster because I'm here with you, stupid." He brought both his arms up and encircled Magnus' neck.  
"Oh." Magnus said quietly before Alec leaned in for a kiss.  
As usual, when their lips met, Alec's whole body relaxed, his worries or thoughts all slipped away and Magnus was the only thing in his universe.  
"Hmmm." He sighed in relaxation before he pulled away. "That's the best welcome home."  
Magnus tightened his arms around Alec's waist and kissed him again.  
"Let me welcome you home." He kissed him chastely. "Again."  
Their kiss deepened quickly and Alec was practically a melting puddle against his boyfriends chest.  
"I was gonna take a shower." Alec said when they both broke for air. "Maybe you could join me?"  
Magnus groaned and let his head drop into Alec's shoulder for a second. "I can't." He said and he sounded torn. "I have a few things to do..."  
"Okay." Alec said genuinely a little disappointed but trying not to show it.  
"...but when you get back we can spend some quality time together. I promise."  
"Okay." Alec smiled. He unlinked his arms from his boyfriend's neck and magnus' arms slipped from his waist. Just as he moved away he yelped as when Magnus' hand collided with his backside.  
"Cheeky." He smiled  
"Exactly." Magnus purred.  
Alec laughed loudly as he went into their bedroom. He walked into the en suite and started the shower. He undressed quickly and threw his work clothes into the hamper. 

As he washed the day away he hummed happily as he though of Magnus. Things were good between then, dangerously good. Ever since their fights a few months back, right at the height of Valentine gate, their relationship had only grown stronger, happier and more passionate. Sure, life wasn't always a walk in the park and both their jobs were challenging but their home life was solid. If Alec had ever wondered that bliss felt like he now knew. Magnus was his bliss. Their life right now was a perfect as it could get. 

When he was done showering, Alec roughly towel dried his hair and pulled on a comfy pair of slacks and a black vest. The days were still very hot even if they were overcast. 

Magnus was gone again when he returned but he found him quickly enough on the roof.  
"What's all this?" Alec said as his eyes popped. The whole roof was filled with flickering candles bar a walkway and a semi circle where Magnus was standing.  
"I wanted to do something special." Magnus shrugged and he held out a glass of ice cold champagne. Alec took it eagerly and took a sip. Delicious. He really had a thing for champagne.  
"Magnus this is... gorgeous." He said motioning around the roof with his glass.  
"Candlelight." Magnus said simply "always romantic."  
"Very." Alec agreed and they moved a little closer, lips pecking.  
"So..." Alec said looking around again and noticing the scattered rose petals under his feet. 

"Look, Alexander." Magnus began, he stood up straighter, looking Alec in the eye."

"Are you okay?" Alec asked a little on edge at the change of atmosphere.

"Yes. I'm fine." Magnus said "Actually I'm more than fine. I'm incredible."  
Magnus swallowed and Alec took another sip of his champagne nervously, usually Magnus would have made a joke about him being a sex god or something but now he looked a little flustered.  
"I've never really believed in fate or luck." Magnus continued "I always thought a person made their own luck in this world, that was until recently."  
Alec nodded.  
"When you came crashing through Pandemonium killing demons as you went, I knew in that moment that I had to know you."  
Alec smiled a little at his boyfriend's honesty.  
"I truly believe fate brought you to me, Alexander, because my life has purpose and meaning now..."  
Alec opened his mouth to object, Magnus' life would always have meaning with it without him- but Magnus held up a finger to gently silence him. 

"I was simply existing but now with you I am living. I am happily living. You are not the love of my life, Alexander, you are the love of my existence."

Alec felt lightheaded. He felt emotional. Was Magnus trying to kill him with love right now? Because it was starting to work... his heart was fluttering.

"Magnus." Alec said shakily and before he could get another word out Magnus had taken his hand and was sinking down to his knees.

"By the Angel" Alec breathed out

Magnus was smiling now and and in his other hand was an open box with a beautiful ring. 

"You're shaking." Magnus said softly and Alec couldn't remember how to speak so he continued...

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I promise to love you forever. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Alec sank to his knees too and set his glass down.  
"Magnus.... I love you." He blinked rapidly at his beautiful man before him "Of course I'll Marry you! Yes."  
"Yes?" Magnus repeated excitedly  
"Yes!" Alec said again wiping his eye. "Yes! Oh no... wait...." 

Magnus looked delighted then confused "Alexander... yes, no? Pick one...." he laughed wiping his own beautiful eyes.

"I mean it's a yes! Obviously, but wait..." Alec got to his feet swiftly and rushed inside "wait. Please." He added to his bewildered fiancé(!)

Grabbing his quiver from the doorway hook he rushed back up the spiral stairs and out onto the roof where Magnus was patiently waiting, now standing.  
Alec grabbed a handful of arrows and threw them casually at his feet while Magnus was bewildered.  
Then he reached inside the empty quiver and retrieved a small, carved wooden box.  
Tossing the quiver aside he held out the box to Magnus with a smile.  
"Is that..."

"Magnus Bane. Love of MY existence, will you Marry Me?" 

"You proposed to me!" Magnus beamed. 

"You proposed to me!" Alec echoed excitedly. "Here." He opened the box and took out the ring he'd carefully chosen for Magnus. Black platinum with a strip of black orlov stones the whole way around. 

Magnus held out a shaky hand as Alec slipped the ring on his finger. "It's... perfect, Alexander. Stunning!"  
"So that's a yes?" Alec prodded with a grin  
"YES!" Magnus yelled happily, kissing him quickly. "Your turn."  
Magnus took his hand and slipped on a ring that was so 'Alec' that Alec was blown away. It was silver, with a bronze band in middle. Intricate runes scribed into the metal. The wedded rune right in the middle so bright on the metal that it almost glowed. It had a hand crafted, hammered look and Alec was speechless.  
"Magnus... I.... just... wow."  
"You like it?" Magnus asked eagerly  
"I love it, I love you." Alec said seriously.  
Magnus pulled him in and they embraced tightly.  
"Best day ever." Magnus said in his ear.  
"Best day ever." Alec breathed out shakily. "Ever!"

Above them a ripple of thunder cracked.  
"Ominous." Magnus said waggling his eyebrows and Alec laughed.  
"Not even the heavens could keep us apart, Shadowhunter."

The first heavy spit of rain hit them as their lips collided. They barely noticed at first, too consumed with each other. Soon the clouds burst and the rain grew torrential. The candles around them extinguished one by one and they broke apart laughing and trying to look up at the sky as their faces were beaten with rain.  
"I love you so much." Alec shouted over the pounding rain.  
"You're the only person for me, Alexander." Magnus said honestly as the rain ran off the end of his nose. "Now let's get indoors before we get washed away!"  
Alec grabbed the bottle of champagne and Magnus' outreached hand and together they ran indoors laughing.

Soon their laugher died out and they were a tangling mass of lips and arms as they desperately peeled soaking wet clothes off each other, stumbling back down stairs to their bedroom.


End file.
